An American Japinoy Tale
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: In Motor City, Michigan, I fictionally meet a beautiful Japanese-American girl as well as her close friends later on whose hobby suits my interest.
1. Chapter 1

**An American Japinoy Tale**

**Author's Note: In this story, I'm playing myself as a character which is why I wrote it in first person. **

**Setting Date: 2014 RT (Realistic Time) Motor City, Michigan.**

At a recreation center in Motor City, Michigan, a crowd of students were in the hall. Most of them were Japanese-American and Filipino-American. They all left the facility when their classes were over except for two people: Me and a Japanese-American girl. I had a crush on her for she looked really pretty. "Hi. What's your name?" I asked. "Concertina Avalon", she answered. "Well my name is Ronnlee Morris", I answered back. "So what's your major so to speak? Mine's music," I continued. "Hey, mine's music too!" Concertina cheered in reply. "Okay. Cool. I play the violin, compose, sometimes arrange, and write songs. What do you do in music?" I asked in such a nice favor. "I actually just sing," Concertina answered. "What kind of music do you sing?" I began to ask. "Mostly Doo Wop and Motor town soul as well as occasionally other genres of music arranged Doo Wop and Motor town soul style." That answer really got me there. "Awesome! I actually love those kinds of music!" "You do?! Really?!" Concertina responded to my excitement. "Absolutely!" I said with complete enthusiasm. "Hey I'm kind of bored and hungry. Want to hit the malt shop and the old jukebox?" I continued. She became a bit nicer than I discovered at first. "Sure. I don't mind. I always hang out at the malt shop anyway."

So Concertina and I went to the malt shop and the counter was crowded. Thus, we sat at a table closer to the window. "There was a time when I loved being single. I just loved the fact that I don't have to take care of my own children," I paused shoving fries in my mouth then continued: "therefore it's just hard." Concertina looked at me after sipping her milkshake. "I agree with you there." I became surprised at that moment. "You mean you're single too?" "Yes I am. I wouldn't have wanted you take me out if that wasn't the case," she answered glancing shortly at the window. "Oh I see. Well that's perfect. I guess this is our love at first sight," I understood. Concertina began to smile slowly. "You can say that again. Why? Because you're cute," she said. I felt kind of remarked. "You know almost every girl like you tells me that." She sipped her milkshake then answered me with honesty: "Well it's true. You are cute." I began to consent: "Okay, you're right. Thanks. I just get nervous whenever I hear a girl like you say I'm cute." Concertina automatically laughed while apologizing. "Then I'm sorry to say this but I guess you're homosexual." I resented to that one: "My Uncle Keith Jr. already tells me that in the first place so it doesn't surprise me as much as it used to anymore." She began to conclude: "Okay whatever." We then started a new topic. "What's your nationality? Just curious," I stated first. I'm Filipino-American. "Well I'm Japanese-American," she replied. "Oh I knew it," I confirmed to myself. "So anyways," I paused shoving more fries in my mouth then continued: "How did you start singing my two favorite genres of music?" She wiped her mouth. "Well it all started when my parents migrated from Japan to here in America. We were stationed here in Motor City, Michigan. Aside from my school study routines, I found interests in the music of Motown records particularly visiting the studio which is now a museum. I even achieved interest in the genre that came right before Motown soul which is Doo Wop. In spite of all that, my parents signed me up for extracurricular private singing lessons and I did pretty well. Through those years of my life, I had chances to fictionally meet some artists and some songwriters in person. For example in fictional fact, I shook hands with Smokey Robinson at age twelve. After I graduated from high school, I received my first record deal." I was so shocked when she told that backstory of hers: "Hmm. Very interesting," I said. "Hey, do you have any friends?" I asked changing the subject. " I actually do. In fact, I have four who are close to me. We have the same nationality, we're the same age, and we even have the same major. We're also the same height and especially when we're performing together, we wear the same exact outfit. The only difference is our hair color and slightly our hairdo," She paused to sip her milkshake. "I met one of them in elementary school who was a natural singer. I met the second one in middle school who took private singing lessons just like I did. I met the third one in middle school too. She was close friends with the second one. Last but not least, I met the fourth one in high school. When I first met her, she was trying to talk like a guy just for fun. Then I asked her if she can sing like a guy and surprisingly she could. Thus, she's a bass vocalist," she continued. I became surprised to know she has a friend who actually plays bass vocal. "So are you girls a vocal group together?" I asked with glee. "We actually are. Our group name is called The Concertas but with me in group, it's my name Concertina Avalon and The Concertas." I commented: "That's a cool group name." After we finished eating and talking, we started to play with the jukebox. I had to ask the cashier for coins yet Concertina had more coins in her pocket than I had in mine. We were having so much fun all the way until it was closing time for the malt shop but the waiter, waitress, and cashier letted us stay for another hour or so not only because we were having fun, but also because they thought we were a cute couple in which case we surely are.

Later, Concertina and I left the malt shop. She didn't bring her car since the recreation center was not that far from her small house so I walked her home to the soundtrack of The Velours' "Can I Walk You Home?" Speaking of cars, I asked her what kind of car she drives. I was surprised again when she told me that she drives a teal and red remodeled 1957 Chevy Bel-Air. To prevent me from getting confused, she also told me that she mostly takes public transportation just like I do. She only drives her car when it's actually necessary such as when she needs to go to perform at a concert so that she has more time to spare back stage of a venue or simply when she has an emergency. She even told me that she also drives it whenever she feels like cruising or enjoying a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**An American Japinoy Tale Ch.2**

The next day, Concertina called me for a visit to her house. There, I gave her a music sheet of a Doo Wop song that I just wrote the other night after I walked her home. I titled it "Our Love Will Shine Brighter." It's simply a lovely title for a song. "Nice. I like it. Good job!" Concertina complimented. "Will you perform it for me?" I asked feeling pleased. "Absolutely," she answered. "In fact, I will call my four close friends and you can just wait here with me until 1:30PM to go to the recording studio. "Well make sure to remind me again because I have a weak sense of time every now and then," I said concerned. "Don't worry. I got that taken care of already," she replied. "Thanks," I said. She began to sight sing the song with me.

It was enough time for us to take public transportation to the recording studio. As we reached our destination, I got a chance to meet her four close friends known as The Concertas. They simply told me their names: "Hi. Nice to meet you Ronnlee. My name's Agnes Alto." That's the one Concertina met in elementary school. "My name's Soprana Anne." That's the one Concertina met in middle school. " My name's Gavottine Backus," continued the third one transitionally Concertina also met in middle school since Soprana and Gavottine are close friends. "I'm Bassy Contra," concluded the fourth member whom Concertina met in high school. Recording was soon in session. "This is Our Love Will Shine Brighter written by Ronnlee Morris. Singers, instrument performers, fellow sound mixers, get your positions ready in five, four, three, two, one," commanded the recording technician and there they started. They played it so well the first take. "And we're clear," said the recording technician. After recording the song, they wanted to record another Doo Wop song that I wrote entitled "If You Can't Make Up Your Mind (I'll Make It Up For You)" and they did. In just seconds, the two songs were officially released.

"You girls did an amazing job," I said when we left the recording studio. We then conversed some more as we walked around town. Later that night, Concertina treated me to a drive-in theater in her car of my favorite. I looked at my watch. 8:45PM. I decided not to take my nighttime pills so I won't fall asleep watching the movie. Concertina and I also conversed a lot during intermission breaks. I told her I didn't want any children once we're officially a pair. Thankfully, she said yes without even asking why since she already knows herself that it is hard for some folks like us to raise children from the day of their birth. When the movie was over, we decided to wait until the rest of the cars left the theater lot so that we won't get stuck in traffic trying to leave. While doing so, she told me something in the language of her original nationality. I obviously didn't understand it. "I'll give you hint. Just close your eyes," she started. I closed my eyes. All of a sudden, she quickly scooted closer to me and puckered her lips to mine. It tasted like milkshake and cherry blossom. Lucky for me not suffocating, the flavor combo wasn't that bad. Nevertheless, I was also enjoying that moment with Doo Wop music playing smoothly on the radio.


End file.
